


Memories

by GloomWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomWrites/pseuds/GloomWrites
Summary: This is a small Thiam story, I have a larger one in the works.





	Memories

Theo remembers when mason sat there in pain. He tried to take it but couldn't. He remembers helping him out of the tunnel. He remembers finding Liam and telling him what happened. He remembers the betas small lips against his. He remembers the loud thumping of the betas heart. The smell of anxiety and lust in the air. But then he remembers what the small boy says "I've wanted to do that forever." With a huge smile on his face. He sat there in shock as his cheeks starting glowing with a light shade of pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is from my Wattpad account. I will be posting all my stories from Wattpad to here. If you wanna read it first go to my Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/gloomwrites.


End file.
